The only exception
by HinaNaruAnime123
Summary: He made her love when she had sworn never to feel it.The only exception by Paramore.Songfic.


"I HATE THIS WORLD!" Hiashi screamed as rain mixed with tears ran down his face. He stared up at the sky in defiance as his wife said good bye to her daughters. "YOU WERE NEVER FAIR TO ME BEFORE SO WHY DID I EVER HOPE!" he yelled before collapsing on the road breaking down and sobbing. A pale 9 year old girl watched out the window as her father's heart broke into pieces and her mother got into the car to leave them forever. Hinata's white eyes were full of determination. 'I will never love'.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
><em>and curse at the wind.<em>  
><em>He broke his own heart and I watched<em>  
><em>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore_  
><em>that she would never let herself forget.<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

Hinata was in college her roommate was a fun blonde guy. He had , had a troubled childhood just like her. She felt her heart ache as it tried to make her feel the one emotion which she had forbidden herself from that didn't stop the emotion from coming forth anyway. Heat rushed into her cheeks as he helped her with the Biology homework and his hand brushed hers. Her eyes flickered to his deep blue ones and finally all the emotions that had been held back rushed forth. Her lips were glued to his and she felt like she was flying as his hands circled her waist and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

_But darling,_  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

Naruto grinned as he looked at the beautiful angel that had chosen him. He knew why she could not let her feeling forth but that didn't stop him from loving her. One day when next year when he finally graduated along with her he would make her his. He knew she was the only one for him. For the first time in his life he thought that maybe this love would last after all.

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
><em>deep in my soul<em>  
><em>that love never lasts.<em>  
><em>And we've got to find other ways<em>  
><em>to make it alone.<em>  
><em>Or keep a straight face.<em>  
><em>And I've always lived like this<em>  
><em>keeping a comfortable distance.<em>  
><em>And up until now I've sworn to myself<em>  
><em>that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Hinata knew that she could not be content being alone ever again. He was the only one for her and she knew that the thing that made her heart beat fast as she felt his gaze on her. She blushed he was literally stripping her with his eyes and the thing that made her blush deepen more was the fact that she didn't mind. 'This love will last I just know it will'.

_Well you are the only exception._  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

Hinata felt like she was flying. She looked around as the last of the boxes were put down in the living room. He came up behind her and kissed her gently on the neck before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom where he gently put her down. "I want you please" she whispered. His body was on fire as he kissed her everywhere, each kiss was filled with so much love. The only emotion which she thought she would never feel again.

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
><em>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning<em>  
><em>when you wake up.<em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<em>

It was morning as she looked at his beautiful face. He hadn't disappeared , it had not been a dream. Her face relaxed into a smile. "I love you" she said his eyes shot open in shock. She repeated what she had said "I love you". He grinned "Marry me" he murmured rummaging in a drawer and pulling out a ring. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

_You are the only exception._  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

__You are the only exception._  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
><em>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. <em>


End file.
